1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to EMI shielding in integrated circuit device/packaging applications, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for mini module EMI shielding evaluation.
2. Related Art
There are various factors that can influence the mini package/integrated shield/device/module RF (radio frequency) and EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding effectiveness. A lot of work has been done on the rating of RF shielding effectiveness. Planar materials use plane-wave/far-field EM waves for evaluation. For mini package, device and module, RF shielding effectiveness evaluation is complex, and overall electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is needed to be evaluated. There exists no industrial consensus on its evolution due to lack of proper testing system and methodology. Furthermore, functional modules are usually required to be used in such an RF shielding effectiveness evaluation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.